Catheters are used in numerous medical procedures. In particular, catheters are used for the introduction or removal of fluids from various venous regions and vessels throughout the body, such as for hemodialysis. The procedure by which these catheters are introduced to the body is delicate and complex. One particularly intricate challenge to catheterization is enlarging a hole in the flesh and vessel to be catheterized while minimizing blood loss and trauma to the patient. Generally, to insert any catheter in a blood vessel, the vessel is identified by aspiration with a long hollow needle in accordance with the Seldinger technique. When blood enters a syringe attached to the needle, indicating that the vessel has been found, a thin guide wire is then introduced, typically through the syringe needle or other introducer device, into the interior of the vessel. The introducer device is then removed, leaving the guide wire within the vessel. The guide wire projects beyond the surface of the skin.
At this point, several options are available to a physician for catheter placement. The simplest option is to pass a catheter into the vessel directly over the guide wire. The guide wire is then removed. However, use of this technique is only possible in cases where the catheter is of a relatively small diameter, made of a stiff material and not significantly larger than the guide wire. If, however, the catheter is of a relatively large diameter and/or not made of a soft material, one preferable method of inserting the catheter into the vessel is through an introducer sheath. The introducer sheath is simply a large, stiff, thin-walled tube, which serves as a temporary conduit for the catheter that is being placed. The sheath is positioned by placing a dilator, which has a hollow passageway along its longitudinal axis, inside of the sheath and passing both the dilator and the sheath together into the vessel over the guide wire. The dilator expands the opening in the blood vessel to allow for catheter insertion into the vessel. The guide wire and dilator are then removed, leaving the thin-walled sheath in place. The catheter is then inserted into the vessel through the sheath.
In a setting where a catheter with a hub or other attachment at the proximal end of the catheter has a feature which is larger than that of the inner diameter of the sheath, it is necessary to have a tear-away sheath that can be split away from the catheter as the sheath is being removed from the patient. An example of such a tear-away, or splittable or peelable, sheath, with dilator is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,991, which is depicted herein in PRIOR ART FIGS. 1 and 2 hereof. By splitting the sheath along its longitudinal axis as the sheath is being removed from the patient, the inserting physician will be able to pull out the sheath in such a way that the portion removed from the patient is split, thereby not interfering with any encumbrances on the catheter. Generally, tear-away sheaths are manufactured in a way that aids in the tearing of the sheath at two opposing points on the circumference of the sheath, thereby splitting the sheath into two halves separated longitudinally through the center of the sheath.
A sheath is generally constructed with a hub at its proximal end. This hub serves as a handle, a mating point for a dilator, and a flat surface to aid in the prevention of blood loss or contamination. When a sheath needs to be split apart in order to be successfully withdrawn from the body while leaving the catheter in place, the hub will also have to be split apart in order to clear the catheter. Preferably, the hub will split along the same lines as the sheath. To accomplish this, the hub must be designed with reveals or other weaknesses along two longitudinal lines aligned with the weaknesses in the sheath. Some previous examples of these weaknesses are tabs or webs which connect two halves of the hub, or recesses in the material comprising the hub. The weaknesses in the hub will help the inserting physician to break apart the hub in line with the tear seams on the sheath.
Another important facet of the hub is a set of tabs or wings that protrude from the center. These tabs not only help the inserting physician to align, insert and withdraw the sheath, but also to pull the sheath so that the sheath can be removed from around a catheter while still leaving the catheter in place. There are a number of different tab configurations, but it is important to have one which allows for easy maneuverability, control, and leverage. One design includes a hub wherein the tabs protrude from the hub perpendicular to a plane which includes the tear seams in the sheath and the longitudinal axis of the sheath. In this design, the tabs are diametrically opposed from each other and are spaced in such a way that when the tabs are grasped and pulled apart from each other, the sheath and its hub will split down the middle. Another desirable feature of the tabs is that the tabs provide leverage for breaking apart the hub in a manner that does not cause trauma to the incision in the body.
During insertion, especially in the time between the removal of the dilator from the sheath and the insertion of the catheter through the sheath, it is possible for blood loss through the sheath, or the introduction of contaminants or air through the sheath and into the vessel. For this reason, it is desirable that measures be taken to prevent blood, air or contaminants from traveling through the sheath. In the past, inserting physicians have simply held their thumb over the opening in the proximal end of the sheath; however, a more permanent and reliable means for preventing blood, air or contaminants from traveling through the sheath is desirable. It is therefore desirable for the hub to include a valve seal located in the sheath to traverse and seal the passageway. Such a valve seal would have at least a virtual opening therethrough that would facilitate the insertion therethrough of objects such as a catheter, dilator or syringe through the sheath while sealing thereagainst thus restricting blood loss and reducing the chance of contaminants entering the patient's bloodstream when the sheath is not engaged with a dilator or a catheter.
In the case where a sheath does not have a small diameter or a narrow point, the dilator is often used to aid in the insertion of the sheath. The dilator has a long tubular section, the outside diameter of which is slightly smaller than the inside diameter of the sheath. The dilator also has a pointed tip on its distal end and a hollow center, which runs along the entire length of the dilator. The dilator is inserted into the body with the guidewire running through its center, thereby allowing the tip of the dilator to follow the guidewire to the place that is to be catheterized. On its proximal end, the dilator may have a hub. Like the hub of the sheath, this hub can also serve a number of purposes, such as providing a stable handle to aid in guiding the dilator into the vein, and as a mechanism which can mate with the sheath hub to form a locked connection.
In PRIOR ART FIGS. 1 and 2, a releasably locking dilator and sheath assembly and methods for releasing the dilator from the sheath and longitudinally splitting the sheath are provided. The assembly includes a dilator having a dilator hub and a sheath having a sheath hub. The sheath hub has a valve and two opposing winged tabs, each tab having a perpendicular portion and an angled portion as well as a female threaded portion. The dilator hub has a male threaded portion designed to engage the female threaded portion of the sheath hub. The dilator is released from the sheath by rotating the dilator 90° in relation to the sheath and pulling the dilator out of the sheath. The sheath is longitudinally split by creating a coupling moment on each of the winged tabs thereby forcing the sheath and the sheath hub to split longitudinally. With the sheath, the valve and the sheath hub split longitudinally, the sheath is removed from around a catheter while leaving the catheter in place.
It is desired to provide a hemostasis valve for a splittable sheath, and to provide a sheath assembly with hemostasis valve and sheath hub for use therewith, that are splittable for facilitating removal of the sheath from about an inserted catheter.